Daves Confession
by kyogirl213
Summary: Dave finally confesses his feeling for Karkat. I dunno shitty summary and be mindful of Karkats filthy mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Dave had decided, he was finally going to tell that little ball of pissed off at the world how he felt about him. He was going to be serious about it, none of his usual cool kid routine. This was not going to be easy. Dave had been walking towards the teleporters from his room and it was taking much longer then it had to, probably because he was walking slower then a snail getting through a trail of caramel.

"Why is this so hard, I'm Dave Strider, knight of time...Why does he make me so nervous. Not cool" Dave thought his face remaining stoic but his stomach was doing somersaults. He finally reached the teleporters, he hopped onto the one that led to the common area. Karkat was usaully moping in there at this time. Dave looked around feeling slightly nauseous from the telelporter which was not helping his nerves.

"Karkles?" Dave asked knowing the easiest way to find the troll would be to aggravate him. "YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT DAVE." There he was sitting in some distant corner of the room. Dave nonchalantly walked over giving the smallest of smirks. "Sup Karkitty? I was looking for you." He said keeping his voice even as his stomach decided to open itself as a home to butterflies. "DAVE YOU FUCKING NOOK SNIFFER THAT IS NOT MY NAME. IT IS KARKAT, CAN YOUR STUPID HUMAN THINK PAN NOT REMEMBER SOMETHING THAT SIMPLE?" God karkat was cute when he was irritated.

"Come on Karkat you know you love me, maybe I should touch your horns."

"DONT YOU FUCKING DARE STRIDER! I HAVE NO PROBLEM CULLING YOU RIGHT NOW YOU FESTERING PILE OF HOOFBEAST-" Dave slapped his hand over Karkats mouth.

" In all seriousness I have to talk to you Karkat."

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT DAVE IF THIS IS ANOTHER STUPID LECTURE ON HUMAN RA-"

"Its serious Karkat."

Karkat frowned, looking genuinely concerned.

"OH..UM WELL WHATS WRONG..I GUESS'

"Its not, its actually really important well not really but ah fuck.."

Dave could feel Karkat staring at him waiting for him to continue. This is possibly the longest he's gotten Karkat to remain quiet. Dave scratched the back of his head not sure how he was going to do this. Karkat was waiting almost patiently.

"DAVE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT?!" Even when he was asking a question he managed to shout. "Karkles as adorable as that screaming is, I'd rather you be screaming my name.." Dave pressed his lips together realizing what he had just said. "...what?" Karkat looked at him as he spoke, his voice quieter. Dave racked his brain for a cool kid response but he found himself unable to speak.

"L-Look um Dave you said you had something to speak about and um if thats what you meant um..I'll just go.." Karkat wasn't yelling he was practically mumbling and Dave could swear there was a blush on his face. " Wait Karkat thats not what I came here to talk about..Fcuk Karkat I what do you guys call it again...Yeah I'm flushed..for you." He tried his best to ignore the heated feeling in his face, already knowing how red his face probably was.

Karkat looked genuinly shocked, his mouth hanging open a bit and his eyes widening " I-I um..Oh..Re-r-really?

"Yeah Karkat, I'm practicaly crimson over here."

"..."

"I should have known this was gonna happen..Bye Karkat.." Dave turned around walking away but stopped as he felt the smallest of tugs on his sleeve.

"Dave um..How do I say this..I um Shit."

Dave turned around raising an eyebrow. Karkat was clearly blushing red over his gray skin.

"Karkat are you blushing?" Dave couldn't stop the smirk from showing on his face as he leaned down enough so that he was eye level with the now blushing troll.

"C-Ca-Can we go somewhere private to talk about this, I'm not comfortable doing this is a such a public place.." Karkats eyes were looking at the floor as his blush deepeened in color to a crimson now. Dave wasted no time in lifting Karkat off his feet.

"WH-WHAT A-AR-ARE YOU DOING! P-PUT ME DOWN!"

"Where to princess?" Dave said chuckling.

Quiet Karkat had been nice while it lasted.

"No ones in your room right Dave?"

"My room it as princess."

"DONT CALL ME THAT!"

~~~~~~~~~ABSCOND ~~~~~~~~~~~

It hadn't taken Dave long to run to his room with Karkat in his arms. Dave had felt Karkat's eyes on him the whole time and it was making the butterflies that had taken up residence in stomach go crazy. He had been living with Karkat and the others on this asteroid for almost 3 years now and if anyone had told him when this game started he would be feeling this way towards Karkakt..well he would have laughed. To be honest he still found it hard to believe he could feel so strongly about him. Dave walked into his room the door closing automatically behind him.

"D-Dave.."

"Hmmm?"

"Y-You're still carrying me."

Oh yeah he was wasn't he. Dave nodded hiding his embarrassment as he put Karkat down on the bed "So What uh did youi wanna talk about Karkitty?"

Karkat wouldn't take his eyes off the floor as mumbled to himself. "Karkles I can't Hear ya" Dave found himself sitting across from Karkat and holding the blushing trolls face in his hands. Karkat was given no choice but to face him now " L-Look Dave fuck. I Can't I don't how to say this shit."

"Well maybe you could show me then?" Dave said letting his hands drop to his sides hoping that Karkat would be able to get whatever he wanted to say out in the open. "What if its that he only thinks of me has a best bro..or worse he still likes TZ..Fuck" Dave was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Karkats hand resting on his cheek, before he could say anything Karkat was kissing him. Dave couldn't think nor did he really want to, the troll he flushed as fuck for was kissing him and was going to make the most of it.

The kiss was soft, slow, alittle sloppy and absolutely amazing. Dave would have never imagined simple kissing could make anyone feel so overcome. He felt like he was drowning in everything that was Karkat. Dave pulled away first placing his hand on Karkats cheek.

"So you're-"

"Yes, I'-I-I'm flushed for you too, for a while...actually."

Dave pulled Karkat into the tightest hug he could manage without crushing the troll, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"Karkat I really do love, um feel flushed for you" Dave felt Karkat nuzzling into his chest and returning the hug. Dave pulled away from the hug slightly looking directly into Karkats eyes.

"Dave uh can I ask a favor from you?"

"Anything Karkitty" He said smirking at the trolls nervous expression.

Dave strained to hear Karkast words as the troll mumbled his response. Dave pressed his forehead to the troll's making their noses touch.

"Would you, ugh FUCK. Dave would you be my matesprite?" Karkat could feel his mutant blood making his cheeks turn red as he stumbled through the sentence. Dave smirked and pressed his lips to the adorable troll infront of him. " Of course I'll be your matesprite..boyfriend thing" Karkat could'nt keep the smile off his face as Dave spoke. ""Wanna watcha shitty romcom honey?" Dave said squeezing karkats hand gently. "They're not shitty! And why are you referring to me as the golden human bee creation?"

Dave laughed at the confused loo that had formed on his newfound matesprites face. " Come on Karkat, lets go weatch some Troll Will Smith"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I'm glad that people have been reading this story and I was hoping that you may answer a question for me.

Does anyone want me to make another chapter or sequel thing for this? I wouldn;'t mind writing but I would like some peoples input on what they would like to see in the continuation, if its wanted.

So message me or leave a review saying if you wouold like a continuation and what it should be.

Thank you.


End file.
